memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kobi
Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite, siehe auch * Englisch * Holländisch * Französisch * Archiv 1 (25. Jul 2004 - 11. Aug 2005) * Archiv 2 (11. Aug 2005 - 10. Aug 2006) Sollten Probleme mit Morn (dem Bot) auftreten, bitte hier kundtun. Neuen Kommentar hinzufügen ---- Re: Zorn des Khan Okay, hab' ich wirklich etwas kurz und knapp formuliert, geb' ich zu: "Star Trek II" feierte am 8.9. auf Sat.1 die FreeTV-Premiere - genau 25 Jahre nach dem Start von "Raumschiff Enterprise" in den USA (also genau am 25. Geburtstag) -> vgl. Vorlage:8. September Und das mit McCoy im Rang eines Commanders entstammt einer Szene im Film. Als die Enterprise in den Mutara-Nebel reinfliegen will und Khan ihr einen Torpedo als Warnschuss vor den Bug feuern lässt. In der Szene, in der die Enterprise ein wenig durchgeschüttelt wird, ist kurz McCoys Büro zu sehen, in dem auch Carol und David Marcus sind. Vorne an der Klarsicht-Wand steht aufgedruckt "CDR L. MCCOY, M.D.". Also letztlich ein Beleg für die Rangabzeichen ab "Star Trek II", wäre denke ich ganz nett für eine Hintergrundinformation. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 12:35, 10. Sep 2006 (UTC) Flugzeuge Hi, Kobi! Habe dieser Tage ENDLICH wieder Memory Alpha besucht und deine schon etwas ältere Nachricht zu meiner Bearbeitung des Artikels über Flugzeuge gelesen. (Ich hatte sie wohl "damals" schon gelesen aber nicht reagiert - entschuldige bitte, das war unhöflich!!!) Sicher hast Du Recht, wenn du zwischen den Zeilen andeutest, daß wir hier bei MA sind und nicht bei Wikipedia - aaaaaaber, ob du's glaubst, oder nicht: genau deswegen habe ich mich sogar zurückgenommen!! LOL Wenn in diversen Artikeln über die Funktionsweise von Impuls- und Warpantrieb, von Turbolift, Tricorder, Protontentorpedos, etc. gesprochen wird, sollte auf jeden Fall auch das Funktionsprinzip eines Flugzeugs beschrieben werden und zumindest ansatzweise der Unterschied zu anderen Fluggeräten Erwähnung finden,. Ich denke, daß ich vielleicht die Sache mit den Chinesen hätte weglassen können, aber sicher bin ich nicht, heißt der Abschnitt doch "Entstehungsgeschichte" (Beim Artikel "Raketen" {Ich habe ihn allerdings noch nicht gelesen...} sollte m.E. auch auf die Kriegsraketen der alten Chinesen hingewiesen werden!). Wenn ich allerdings von Daedalus und Ikarus erzählt hatte, wäre das in der Tat etwas weit hergeholt! Allerdings denke ich, daß die Erwähnung des "Schneiders von Ulm" sehr wohl in diesen Abschnitt gehört, da er kein unwesentlicher Pionier der Flugtechnik war (und auch weil wir uns in der deutschsprachigen Memory Alpha bewegen, sollten Hinweise auf "unsere" Flugpioniere hier nicht falsch sein). Und sicher gehört in den Abschnitt über die Bedeutung von Flugzeugen im 20.Jahrhundert auch eine Erklärung, warum und wie es als Kampfmittel in den Kriegen so sehr wichtig geworden ist und wie die Entwicklung der zivilen Luftfahrt die Menschen einander näher gebracht hat. Das alles ist Grundlage für Roddenberrys Visionen von einer einigen Menschheit und Grundlage für den von ihm und seinen Weggefährten und Nachfolgern beschriebenen sozialen und technischen Fortschritt!! Und was den Tag < br > anbelangt, bitte ich um Nachsicht, da ich HTML noch "zu Fuß" gelernt habe und das nicht so einfach übergehen konnte - allerdings gelobe ich Besserung! :-) Freundliche Grüße Flinx :es ist doch ganz egal ob ob es vieleicht interessant wäre zu wissen wie ein flugzeig oder eine funktioniert. es gehört hier nicht hin solange es keinen dierekten bezug in irgendeiner star trek episode oä gibt. wenn der "Schneider von Ulm" in irgendeiner episode zu sehen war oder erwähnt wird, dann darf es einen absatz über ihn geben oder sogar einen eigenen artikel. es ist ja nicht so das jemand der auf memory alpha kommt und "flugzeug" eingibt, tatsächlich wissen will was ein flugzeug ist oder wie es funktioniert. dafür gibt es ja die wikipedia. hier sind solche daten einfach fehl am platz--Shisma 17:16, 4. Okt 2006 (UTC) Re: Löschen von Redirects Ich wusste doch, dass ich etwas vergessen hatte. 'Tschuldigung. 12:57, 21. Okt 2006 (UTC) fehlerhafte Interwikis Diese sind wohl schon irgendwo angemerkt, oder? Die einzigen die seit dem letzten Ausfall noch irgendwie funktionieren sind die nach en und nl korrekt, während die anderen Sprachlinks ins Wikia-Nirvana führen, obwohl die anderen Sprachversionen auch noch alle stehen und laufen... 01:48, 5. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Ist gemeldet, ebenso wie die mal wieder nicht aktualiserten Skripte (z.B. Gewünschte Seiten). Siehe auch en:Forum:Other MA versions (October 2006 issues) -- Kobi 16:00, 5. Nov 2006 (UTC) Ah, okay - danke für die Auskunft. Wusste jetzt nicht genau, an wen ich mich da wenden konnte. 16:04, 5. Nov 2006 (UTC) Roman Imzadi Du hast bei deiner Änderung bemerkt, dass außer die Info über William T. Riker, alle anderen Mini-Infos sind und keine Hintergrundinfos! Ich interpretiere das mal als Kritik: Wo soll das dann hin, unter welche Überschrift? Und: Wenn sie Mini sind, was hätte man das noch länger schreiben können? (wenn du das Buch nicht hast, dann war die frage sinnlos :)) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:46, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Danke erstmal für deine Antwort. Das ist der erste Roman, den ich bei MA reinstelle -> entschuldigung für die Fehler. Zu deiner Frage: ne Orange und umgedrehte Knie??? Wenn du das ein bisschen genauer beschreibst? Erstmal würd ich sagen, dass dort keine Orange und umgedreht Knie vorkommen. Wenn du aber genauer sagst, was du meinst, dann guck ich nochmal rein! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:06, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::PS: Ich bau das mal um und mach noch ein paar zusätzliche Infos rein! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:10, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Was meintest du nun mit Orange und Knieverdrehen??? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:00, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) Sorry, mit Eine Lektion in Liebe verwechselt, wichtiger Plotpunkt/Witz werd ich nicht verraten. -- Kobi 18:24, 18. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Schade :( ! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:08, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) Neue Aufgabe für Morn... Ich glaube, so langsam sollten wir uns auch mal dranmachen und Morn die Kategorien "Personen" und "Raumsonden" korrigieren lassen, oder? 14:18, 2. Feb 2007 (UTC) Ein neuer Admin-Kandidat... Hallo, ich wollt dich und Florian K nur mal eben schnell vorwarnen, dass ich Shisma als Admin-Kandidaten nominieren würde. Hab' das auch schon mit ihm im Vorfeld etwas besprochen. 22:35, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) Aufgabe für Morn Die Kategorie: Personen sollte besser durch die Kategorie: Person ersetzt werden (wegen des ungewünschten Plurals), die Unterkategorien sind schon verschoben, aber in der alten Kategorie sind noch einige hundert Einzelartikel. Könnte Morn eventuell diese Kategorie umordnen? MfG--Bravomike 16:26, 11. Feb 2007 (UTC) yo Rüber angegangen zum IRC Gecken! I hope that google translate worked. --Bp 11:31, 6. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Aufgabe für deinen Bot Es müssen ja alle Schauspieler vie Vorlage: "Realworld" bekommen. Geht das, dass alle Artikel mit der kat "Darsteller (XXX)" diese Vorlage reingeschrieben bekommen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:14, 5. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ja, das geht ... kann ich mal gleich reinschauen, vielleicht lasse ich den Bot das auch erst morgen machen, weil dann der Server weniger belastet ist als in den kommenden Stunden. -- Kobi 13:26, 5. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ok. (man hättes ja auch als Benutzer machen können, nur dann is "Letzte Änderungen" voll) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:31, 5. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Vielmals entschuldigung. Ich hab die Diskussion ganz vergessen gehabt. Danke, dass du nochmal nachgeguckt hast und meinen Fehler entdeckt hast. Hab mich auch schon auf der Diskussionsseite entschuldigt^^ Also is keine Aufgabe für Morn da :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:35, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich melde mich hier auch noch mal: Ich sehe im Moment kein Problem, was meint ihr?--Bravomike 14:53, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) (Hab ich auch schon auf der Diskussion geschrieben): Wenn alle Darsteller jetzt bekommen würden, wär das ja im Prinzip falsch, da ja dann alle Meta-Trek Artikel werden, was wir ja durch die Änderung verhindern wollen. Deswegen hab ich mich entschuldigt^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:57, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Zwei kleine Sachen... Hallo, mal zwei Fragen an Dich: # Spricht Dich als "Betreuer" von Morn an und betrifft noch mal die Sache oben, ich wollte noch wie schon Vorlage Diskussion:Realworld mal fragen, ob es eventuell möglich ist, dass Morn bei allen Darstellern nicht nur einfügen kann sondern auch noch, welche Kategorie von Schauspieler (d.h. welche Serie und eventuell mehrere) er/sie ist, damit könnte man dieses Problem lösen (Ich kenn mich mit dem Bot nicht so aus, weiß nicht, ob "er" das kann.) # Spricht Dich als Bureaucrat an, es geht um Forum:Rücksetzrecht, erst mal natürlich die Frage, ob Du damit einverstanden bist um dann die Bitte, die drei zu "befördern". Danke so weit, liebe Grüße,--Bravomike 20:33, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Danke für beides, was Dein Vorschlag mit den Kategorien angeht, da hast DU Recht, das ist vermutlich das Beste. LG,--Bravomike 07:50, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hauptseiten-Design Hallo Kobi, es geht um die im Moment laufende Entwicklung eines neuen Hauptseiten-Designs. Das ganze Projekt läuft schon einige Wochen auf Forum:Projekt: Hauptseite überarbeiten, es ist ziemlich viel von uns allen geschrieben worden, aber kurz gesagt geht es darum ein neues, aufgeräumteres Design für eine Hauptseite mit weniger Links und bisschen mehr Übersichtlichkeit zu entwickeln. Dafür haben wir auch die Idee gehabt auf ein Portalsystem ähnlich dem in der MA/en zurückzugreifen. Den finalen Entwurf für die Hauptseite findest Du hier, einen ersten Modellvorschlag für die Portale hier. Dieser neue Designvorschlag beinhaltet drei wichtige Punkte, über die abgestimmt werden muss, zum Ersten die Hauptseite und ihr neues Design an sich, zum Zweiten das Design und das System der Portale, zum Dritten (und das ist vielleicht das wichtigste) aber die Einführung (bzw. Beantragung bei Wikia) eines neuen Namensraums für Portale. Die Abstimmung über die drei Punkte läuft schon einige Zeit, und nun sind wir (vielleicht ein wenig spät) auf die Idee gekommen, dass Du und Florian als unsere Bureaucrats auch noch ein Wörtchen dazu zu sagen habt. Ich weiß nicht, wann Du dazu kommst das hier zu lesen, und wann Du dir selbst eine Meinung bilden kannst, normalerweise endet die Abstimmung zu den genannten Punkten am 19. August um 24:00 (wirklich ein wenig späte Info, sorry), aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass wir erst mal nichts unternehmen werden, bevor Ihr euch nicht geäußert habt, allein schon deswegen, weil wir nicht wollen, dass Ihr Euer eigenes Lieblings-Wiki nicht wieder erkennt ;). Die gleiche Nachricht geht auch an Florian und zur Sicherheit auch noch mal per E-Mail an Euch, liebe Grüße,--Bravomike 22:42, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Navigationsleiste Serie Hi grüss dich, als "Betreuer" von Morn hätt ich mal eine Bitte. Andrea hatte ja mal diese schöne Navigationsleiste Vorlage:Navigationsleiste TOS für die TOS entwickelt. Ich finde diese Leiste ganz praktisch, vor allem kann man hier gleich auf die Bildübersicht zu der jeweiligen Folge gelangen. Leider haben nur die ersten beiden Staffeln der TOS diese Leiste. Könntest du mal Morn damit beauftragen die dritte Staffel von TOS zu verlinken. Dann müßten wir die Navigationsleiste auch für die anderen Serien erstellen und dann halt auch die übrigen Folgen verlinken. Würde das gehen, dass Morn das alles verlinkt. --Klossi 20:30, 28. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Was für Morn Hey, wenn Benutzer:Morn mal zeit hätte, könnte er mal durch die datenbank gehen und "..." durch "…" ersetzen, währe jedenfalls sehr nett^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:08, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Abstimmung zur Frage nicht kanonischer Raumschiffnamen Hallo lieber Kobi, ich bitte dich hiermit um eine Abstimmung in Forum:(Alle Jahre wieder) Kanonität der Akira-, Saber/Sabre- und Steamrunner-Klasse‎. Da es hier um eine schwergewichtige und grundsätzliche Frage geht, sollten möglichst viele Mitglieder abstimmen, damit man zu einem dauerhaften Ergebnis kommen kann. --Mark McWire 18:20, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Abwahlverfahren als Bureaucrat Tobi72 20:08, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ich möchte dich kurz informieren, dass heute das offizielle Abwahlverfahren bezüglich deiner Rechte begonnen hat.--Tobi72 09:52, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Die Abwahl ist nun beendet. Auf Grund des einstimmigen Ergebnisses werden dir nun die Rechte Entzogen. Wir danken dir Für deine Mitarbeit bei dem Projekt und würden uns freuen, dich irgendwann wieder bei dem Projekt zu sehen.--Tobi72 23:30, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC)